


Missing The Point

by TeaAndKittens



Series: Tumblr Toaster Shakings [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndKittens/pseuds/TeaAndKittens
Summary: Keith's in the blindfold, but Lance doesn't think he gets the point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "What are you doing?"

“What are you doing?” he asks, failing to get his voice above a whisper.  The sound of Keith’s breathing is threatening to deafen him in this oppressive darkness.  His heartbeat is a seductive rhythm of anticipation and need.

Lance huffs a soft laugh from somewhere nearby, then leans over to press his lips to Keith’s naked shoulder, follows his lips with softly spoken words.  “Keith, babe, the point of the blindfold is that you don’t know what I’m doing ‘til I do it.”

_Hearing_ the pout in Lance’s tone unknots that little thread of worry in Keith’s belly.  This is _Lance_ , his goofy, wonderful, sexy, crazy boyfriend and Keith trusts him; he’s in no danger here.  “You know I’m bad at surprises,” he says, but grips the sheets in his fists tighter and spreads his legs a little in invitation.  Now there’s arousal coiling heavy and languid in his gut instead of fear; it shouldn’t be possible to feel this comfortable face down in the bed, tied to the headboard, and blindfolded.

Lance moves down the bed in a flurry of _shhrr_  noises and dips of the mattress.  “Good thing I’ve become an expert at surprising you then.”  Then he’s spreading Keith open and pressing his tongue to the center of him.

The slick, _scalding_ touch of Lance’s tongue against his entrance shatters Keith, obliterates thought and anything like control he might have had. Letting go of everything inside himself, Keith sinks down into the sheets and floats. He decides abruptly that he doesn’t care what Lance is doing as long as he _keeps_ doing it.


End file.
